1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitted top sheet or blanket for beds which can be securely fastened to the bottom of a bed and which enhance the comfort of a sleeping occupant by providing extra foot room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottom bed sheets are common which are provided with elastic banding around the edges and corners for securely fitting the bottom bed sheet on to a bed. Top bed sheets and blankets, however, are presently available without elastic bindings to be fitted to the bed, so that top sheet and blankets must be draped over the edges and corners of a bed mattress and tucked by hand between the mattress and box spring for holding said sheet and blanket in place. When said top sheets and blankets are tucked in at the bottom and sides of a bed, the occupant of the bed must often loosen the sheet and blanket from their tucked-in positions to provide comfortable foot space toward the foot of the bed, this often causing disheveling of the sheet and blanket with the occupant of the bed sometimes becoming uncovered while sleeping.